Maybe It's Her
by smokey114
Summary: A new girl goes to Hogwarts and begins to change things. Rating is for later chapters and language. It's my first story so please review!
1. Default Chapter

Summary: A new girl goes to Hogwarts and begins to change things. Hermione and Ron are dating, and they are about to start their sixth year. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and 1 character. Rating: R for later chapters and some language. Please review! It's my first story and I'd like to see if I'm any good at it, lol. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was anxiously waiting for the Hogwarts Express with his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. While they waited, they were having the most pleasant coversation ever, they were talking about their return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "I can't wait for the quidditch season! Are you planning on trying out for the beater's position this year?" Harry asked Ron. But Ron was bot paying attention to his friend, because at the moment he was starring at what seemed to be the most beautiful girl he had seen (besides Hermione, of course, who he was currently dating). "Ron? what are you looking at? Hello? Ron? RON!!!" Hermione yelled. Finally Ron came to his senses "what? I'm sorry, I was looking at, umm, err, a CLOUD! yes, a cloud, it looked so much like an angel" he replied, thinking about the girl he had just seen. "A cloud? you ignored me for a cloud?" Harry said, "I tell you Hermione, I don't know what the matter is with kids today." Hermione giggled and said "Ok guys, the train's here, we better get a move on" as she saw the Hogwarts Express finally arrive.  
  
As they started boarding the train, Harry ran to an empty compartment for the three to sit in. He was waiting for Hermione and Ron to join him when he saw the girl his best friend had beset his eyes upon just a few moments earlier. When he saw her, his mind went completely blank with only her in it. He had to go up to her and talk to her, and that is exactly what he did. He got up from his seat and went up to the girl and introduced himself "Hello, my name is Harry Potter, are you new around here, because I don't think I've seen you before." The girl smiled and just said "Nice to meet you Harry Potter, I'm Elena Romero and I am new around here. I transferred from Montesclaros School for Witches in Spain." "Well since you're new how would you like me to show you around school and help you out with, you know, whatever you need." Harry replied. "Well, I would like to know my way around the school so I don't get lost, but I dont want to be a bother to you." "Oh, It's no bother at all, I'm actually very glad to show you around." "Well" said Elena, "If it won't bother you, then I guess it's ok."  
  
Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were getting on the train and looking for Harry, unfortunately they couldn't find him, but they did find the same compartment that Harry was holding for them empty. Once they sat down they started to talk. "What's wrong Ron? You seem distracted or something, is there something wrong?" Hermione said worried. Ron had been distracted since he saw that misterious girl in Platform 9 3/4, he couldn't seem to be able to get his mind off of her. "Ron? RON!!" yelled Hermione. "I'm sorry, Hermione, what were you saying?" "I was just saying that you seem distracted somehow, is something wrong?" Hermione said, now worried. "No, nothing is wrong, it's just that, well, I can't, umm, I can't believe we're going back to Hogwarts already!" said Ron nervously, hoping Hermione believed him. "I know what you mean, it seems that just yesterday we were getting sorted and now we're on our sixth year." Hermione replied, she obviously believed him. "Where's Harry? I haven't seem him since we loaded the train." Ron asked, trying to change the subject. "I don't know, I haven't seen him since, either. but you know how he is, he's probably off somewhere trying to find either an adventure, or trouble." "They're both the same to him, you know that." "That is true." Hermione laughed.  
  
Harry was with Elena the whole trip, it was as if being with her took his mind away from everything and all he could focus on was her. She truly was beautiful, her long black hair and her midnight black eyes made her seem so mysterious and exotic. The more he talked to her, the more he liked her. It was as if she had put a spell on him and it wouldn't let him escape for anything. "So" said Elena "What's with the scar on your forehead?" "You haven't heard of it?" "Of what, your scar? Why? Are you famous or something?" "You haven't heard of the name Harry Potter, not even once in your life?" "I'm sorry, but, to tell you the truth, no." "You're probably the only person in the wizarding world who hasn't" "Are you famous? Am I supposed to get your autograph or something?" "HA! well, my scar is a mark that I got from Voldermort when I was a baby." "Voldermort? that sound like a type of worm or something." "You're funny. Voldermort is or was, we don't know if he's still alive, one of the most evil and powerful wizards there ever existed. He killed my parents." Harry said slowly. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make light of the situation." "No, it's alright, you didn't know. But anyways, you never heard of Voldermort either?" "No, see, the Spanish wizarding world is very secluded from the other wizarding worlds, we don't like to get too much into other world's business, so I think that's why Vollderrmorrtt is famous in England, but not in Spain. That is also why there are barely any Spanish transfers into Hogwarts, well, I don't really know if it's true, but I've heard there's not that many Spanish people in Hogwarts." "No, you're right, I haven't met anyone Spanish in Hogwarts before. So, can you speak spanish?" "Of course! Classes in Montesclaros are given in Spanish." "Why did you transfer to Hogwarts?" Elena took in a deep breath and tried to explain as clearly as possible. She began "My family in Spain is very powerful and well, 'superior' as some might say, and my father does not like muggle-born people at all. My mother was murdered when I was little and I was raised by Ana, my nanny, and she taught me that everyone is equal, no matter what they're background, unfortunately my father didn't think the same and as soon as he found out what she had been teaching me, he had her, well" a tear formed in Elena's left eye "he had her killed. I couldn't do anything about it, but I did tell my potions teacher and she said my father was dangerous and had it fixed so I came to study here at Hogwarts." Harry didn't know what to do, so the first thing he thought of, he did. He hugged her. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you came here in such bad circumstances." "It's alright" Elena said "my father is in Azkaban right now and I'm safe from him, but after the school year is over, I dont know where I'm going to go." After she said this there was a long, deep silence. Elena finally broke the silence by saying "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be boring you with my life story, I didn't mean to, it's just that, you seem so understanding and sincere and I had to tell someone, and well you were just there, I couldn't hold it in much longer, I'm sorry." "No, it's alright, I mean sometimes we just need to let out everything that is bothering us. I just hope that you feel better, and I hope that we can be friends" said Harry, trying to comfort her.  
  
When the Hogwarts Express came to a stop Harry was still talking to Elena, and Ron was still with Hermione, thinking about that misterious girl he had seen earlier. "Well, the train stopped, we better start getting off." Hermione said to Ron, "Where IS Harry?? He got completely lost! We should find him before we get off, huh?" "What?" replied Ron. "Ugh! You should stop looking at the dumb clouds and pay more attention to me! I said that we should go look for Harry before we get off the train, because if we don't then we'll lose him." "Oh, yea, sure, we need to go look for him, now, go, let's go, come on." said Ron getting up from his seat and going to the door. "Let's go then." said Hermione, getting a bit suspicious as to Ron's behaviour. As they were walking down the hall, they heard Harry's voice, but they couldn't quite make out what he was saying. Then they heard a girl laugh. "I guess Harry found someone more interesting than us to talk to." "Yea, I guess so." replied Ron, glad that he wasn't the topic being talked about. They got closer to the compartment that they had heard Harry's voice from and went inside (the door was open). "RON! HERMIONE! I'm sorry I completely forgot about you guys! I'm sorry! I had a seat saved for us, but you guys didn't get here soon, and I saw Elena alone and thought I should go up to her and make friends. Did you guys find an empty compartment?" said Harry surprised. "Yes, we found a spot, but who is this?" said Hermione to Harry, then turning to Elena said "Hello, my name's Hermione Granger, what's yours?" "Oh, hello, my name is Elena Romero, I just transferred here form Montesclaros School for Witches, it's in Spain, so you probably haven't heard of it." said Elena, shaking Hermione's hand. "Actually, I have heard of it, all I know is that it's only for girls and that it's location is very well hidden, but I believe that it's somewhere near Cordoba, Spain, am I right?" "YES! how did you know all of that?" "Hermione is the biggest bookworm you'll ever meet, so she knows a bit about everything." said Harry, answering for Hermione. "Yes, well" said Hermione giving Harry a grave look "This is my boyfriend Ron, back here" Hermione said, pulling Ron from the door frame.  
  
Ron couldn't believe that he was in the same compartment as the girl he had seen earlier. She was so beautiful, with long, black hair and her midnight, black eyes. She seemed so perfect, mysterious and (as Harry had thought before), exotic. She seemed to hold a deep, dark secret and he wanted to be the one she told it to. "Hello, Ron" he heard a fluent voice say. Then he felt someone smack his arm, he then heard Hermione's voice say "Ron, Elena is saying hi to you. Ron. RON!" "What?" said Ron. Hermione told Elena that Ron had seemed distracted all day, and that he had been distracted by the clouds. Elena and Harry laughed at this, and it was then that Ron returned to his senses. When he say that girl before him, he didn't know what to do, then he herad Hermione repeat "Elena is saying hi to you!" "Elena, who's Elena?" Then he saw the girl extending her hand out to him and saying "Hello, Ron, it's nice to meet you." "Oh, hello, I'm Ron Weasley" was all Ron could make his mouth say, he was blushing fiercely. Elena responded "I know, Hermione just told me your name." "Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention, I was distracted by yo-, err, by your window there, such a perfect view." Ron said. Thay all laughed except for Ron, then Elena said "Yes, what a perfect view of a rock covered by moss and a worm crawling on it." They laughed even harder. "Well," said Harry, "we better start getting off the train, because we're here." As they started leaving the train, Harry smelled the magic sorrounding his home. Then he turned to Elena and said "You'll love it here, it's perfect, but I believe you'll have to be sorted into one of the four houses. Hopefully, you'll be in Gryffindor with us." "Hopefully I will" smiled Elena in response.  
  
As soon as they got into the great hall, Professor McGonagall met them, she was looking for Elena, and she told her to follow her, because she needed to be sorted. Elena followed her while the rest of them walked towards the gryffindor table where their friends could meet them. "Hello there!" said Neville Longbottom, their fellow classmate. They sat there chatting, and soon after the sorting began. "This year, we have a transfer student from Spain, hopefully you will treat her as you would like her to treat you. She will be sorted before the first years." said Professor Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall called out "Elena Romero" and Elena came into the room and sat on the stool that had been holding the sorting hat. The sorting hat began "Hmm, intelligent, yes, brave, yes, very brave, loyal, also true, now to put you where you belong.." Harry was positive that Elena was going to be in Gryffindor, she had all the qualities of a gryffindor, Ron was also sure that she was going to be in their house, Hermione was already imagening them two going to the library together, staying up late talking, and just hanging out in the common room. Then the sorting hat continued "... I know where to put you, you'll fit best in SLYTHERIN!" 


	2. Quidditch?

Disclaimer: I own only the plot and 1 character. Everyone, please bear with me, the first chapters are a bit slow. I promise it will get better. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was shocked, well, almost everyone, the gryffindors were sure they were going to get her in their house, the ravenclaws couldn't believe that a girl from Spain was going to Hogwarts, the hufflepuffs didn't know what to think, they were surprised for the same reason as the ravenclaws, and finally the slytherins didn't care much about her, she was just another girl sorted into slytherin. Well, at least some slytherins thought that, most of the males in slytherin thought the same as Harry and Ron had thought earlier. She was beautiful to them, in fact to most of the males in the school. After the sorting hat called out "SLYTHERIN" Elena went over to the edge of the slytherin table. She sat there and kept quiet while the sorting contined. After the sorting the feast began, the food appeared and the plates of most students (and their mouths) were full of food. Except for Elena, everyone else ate. Elena only had a glass of pumpkin juice. She was sitting there drinking her pumpkin juice when a slytherin she did not know went up to her, he introduced himself "Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy, you're Elena, right?" "Yes, I am, nice to meet you, Draco." replied Elena. She thought he was very good-looking, but she didn't want to get her hopes up, nobody ever went for the new girl. She thought he was talking to her because of a dare.  
  
"Likewise, where did you used to go to school?" Draco asked. "Montesclaros School for Witches, it's in Spain." responded Elena. "Really? that's great. I don't mean to interfere in your personal life, but are you going out with anyone?" "Why?" asked Elena. "You just look so beautiful and I thought that maybe we could, you know, go out some time." replied Draco. "Draco, you seem like a really nice guy, but that's the problem, I don't know you, you seem really nice, but how do I know you're actually nice?" Elena asked, trying to sound as nice as possible. "You can trust me, I mean if you got to know me, let's sit together at lunch every day, then you'll get to know me." "Sure, we can do that." smiled Elena, courtiously.  
  
Meanwhile at the gryffindor table Harry was staring at Elena and Draco, talking. Ron was talking to Hermione, because, after all, she was his girlfriend and he was in love with her, but he occasionally glanced over at Elena in the slytherin table, and couldn't help but feel jealous of Draco. Harry was so angry that he was almost choking on a pice of chicken. Harry started coughing, then Hermione muttered a spell and the piece of chicken disappeared. "Watch what you're doing!" said Hermione, handing Harry a glass of pumpkin juice. "I'm sorry, it's just that-" started Harry, "-that you're as surprised as we are that Elena didn't make it into gryffindor, let alone she was put in slytherin" ended Hermione. "Well, yes, I mean, she seems so nice and, well, I thought all slytherins were jerks. And now look at her, she's talking to Malfoy, I wonder what that ass-hole will do to her now" said Harry. "Oh well, I guess we'll get to talk to her in classes and when we're walking to classes. She does seem really nice, and if she goes out with Malfoy, I'll, I'll.." Ron was cut short by Hermione, "You'll what?" "I'll be really, really angry, because she deserves someone better like me." "WHAT?!" yelled Hermione so loud that the whole table heard her. "Errr, yea! Like me best friend, Harry! You never let me finish talking, you always interrupt me, and so rudely." responded Ron, at first nervously but then sternly. "You know what, I'm going to go to the other end of the table to eat, I don't want to hear anything else about that Elena girl." Hermione said, angrier than she had been that whole night. After Hermone left, Harry was left to talk to Ron alone "I hadn't talked to you alone, all day, what's wrong? You do seem distracted." "Harry, you're my best friend and that's why I'm going to tell you- only you- what's wrong." said Ron. "You can tell me anything, I won't tell anybody, but why aren't you telling Hermione this?" asked Harry. "Well, I can't tell her because we're going out, and, well, let me just tell you, today, while we were waiting for the train, I saw Elena, and since then I couldn't stop thinking about her. I couln't tell Hermione because what if she gets mad, you know? We ARE going out, and I AM thinking about another girl." responded Ron. "Oh, ok, now, my advice to you, as a friend that cares is to forget about Elena. Forget her. Keep Hermione, she's perfect for you" said Harry, thinking of a different guy for Elena. "But, that's the problem! I love Hermione more than anything, but I can't stop thinking about Elena." "Well, are you willing to give up a perfect relationship with the girl you love for a girl that you don't even know?" was all Harry could say. Ron took a deep breath and was left thinking about it all night.  
  
Elena, meanwhile, was at the slytherin table talking to Draco, but the conversation was dead. "So.." said Elena. "So..." was Draco's response. "Do we have to stay at our tables while we eat?" asked Elena. "Yes, we do, but why do you wanna switch tables?" "Well, today, while I was in the Hogwarts Express, I met three gryffindors, and I thought I could go eat with them, they seemed really nice, their names are Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, do you know them?" said Elena, trying to revive the conversation. Draco felt his face get hot all of a sudden as anger overtook him, she already knew Potter! Not only that, she wanted to go and have lunch with Potter instead of him! Him! Draco Malfoy! The heir to the Malfoy fortune! He had to make her stop thinking of him, so he decided to tell lies about him to her. "Yes, I do know him, but, don't hang out with him, he doesn't exactly have the best reputation, acts like he's all that because he's the-boy-who- lived, he treats everyone else as inferiors , don't hang out with him." "He seemed nice when I met him." said Elena, trying to defend Harry. "Oh, he's always like that, he's real nice to all new girls, but once he goes out with them, and just as they start to fall for him, he dumps them, why my friend here Millicent went out with him last year and she wouldn't stop crying once he did that to her." said Draco, "Millicent!" he yelled, Millicent Bullstrode turned to face him, then he said "Isn't it true you went out with Potter last year and he dumped you right when you started to feel something for him?" asked Draco to Millicent, winking, which signaled to go along with it. "Please Draco! Don't remind me!" said Millicent as best as she could without bursting out laughing, then turned away. "See, poor Millicent," he said shaking his head from side to side, "don't fall for him too." "Well! I can't believe what a liar he is! And he sounded so convincing! And I bet his little friends are like that too, they try to help him get girls. Well I won't fall for that!" said Elena, angry at what a fool she had been to believe they were being honest. "Well, you know Potter will still come after you, he'll only stop if you go out with someone else." "Really?" said Elena. "Oh, yes, you don't know him." replied Draco, not believing how great his plan had worked. "Well, in that case, I would love to go out with you, if the offer is still available, that is." "I would love to go out with you, Elena."  
  
The next morning they recieved their schedules for their classes, classes began the day after. Elena had all of her classes with Draco, which she thought was great, and she also had all of her classes with Harry, Hermione and Ron. Elena was reading her class schedule "Transfiguration, followed by double Herbology, then Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and WHY did we get stuck with Scarhead, Weasel and the Mudblood (Elena had taken up calling them that after spending the whole night talking to her 'new' slytherin friends, who called Harry, Ron and Hermione that) in all of our classes?" "Don't worry, we'll get past that, but look at the bright side, we have all of our classes together" replied Draco. "Well, yes, that is lucky." said Elena, giving Draco a kiss on his cheek. "Miss Romero, Mr. Malfoy, there is to be no physical signs of affection while inside the school, you can go outside for that" McGonagall said, witnessing the kiss they had just shared. "I'm sorry professor, it won't happen again" said Elena, blushing and embarassed by her actions, while looking at the floor.  
  
They started walking towards the quidditch pitch, quidditch try-outs were today and Draco, as always, had his position on the team assured, thanks to the fine dontaions his father had made to the slytherin quidditch team, he had given them brand new firebolts 5006, the fastest there was to date. "You trying out for the team, Draco? How about you Elena? Do you play quidditch?" said Crabbe, as he was passing by. "Quidditch? What is that?" "You've never heard of quidditch?" asked Draco laughing. "No, what is it?" responded Elena. As Draco explained, Harry and Ron were watching the try-outs for the hufflepuff team finish up. After the hufflepuffs were the slytherins, then the gryffindors and finally the ravenclaws. Harry was looking around the pitch, when he saw Draco and Elena, and felt his face turn red and get hot. "Well, it looks like Elena is starting the year off with the wrong foot" said Ron to Harry. "That slimy, evil, rotten idiot. I can't believe he's trying to take MY GIRL!" responded Harry, furiosly getting up and walking over to them. Ron caught up to him and said "YOUR girl? What are you saying? She's not yours! She doesn't belong to anyone." "Oh, shut up! you have Hermione, leave Elena alone, she's mine, you have your own girl! Or, do you want me to tell Hermione what you feel about Elena?" responded Harry, continuing to walk towards Draco and Elena. "I don't want her for me!" said Ron, trying to sound as convincing as possible, but the truth was, he didn't know who he really wanted, either Elena or Hermione. As they approached Draco and Elena, they overheard part of their conversation. After hearing what quidditch was all about, Elena said "It sounds like fun, I guess I will try out, I mean, I've never played it before, so I'm positive I won't make the team, but I like trying new things, and there's always a first time for everything" while she grabbed her firebolt 5005 from her previous school year and signed up on the parchment on a table nearby. Harry and Ron walked up to her and Harry said "That's great, I mean, you trying out for the team, I hope you make it." "Thank you, Potter," said Elena coldly, then turned to Ron and said "Weasley." She then heard Madame Hootch call her name, for her to go and perform her routine, "I'll see you later, Draco", she smiled.  
  
Elena walked onto the field with her broomstick in one of her hands and she was waving to Draco with the other hand. "What position are you trying out for?" asked Madame Hootch. Elena hadn't really thought about it, so she said the first position she remembered, "I'm trying out to be the seeker" she said while getting on her broom. "Very well, I will let the snitch free in 3...2...1," she blew her whistle and the next thing Elena saw was a tiny, golden ball fly up. "You may go get it when I say 'Go'" said Madame Hootch. Ten seconds later she heard her say "GO!" and Elena flew up, trying to see where the tiny ball went. She looked to her left and saw the sun reflecting off of something, se decided it must be what she was looking for and went after it. She caught up to it but couldn't exactly reach it. Then she thought that maybe if she moved up a bit, she could reach it, she moved her hips up a bit more and while holding on tightly to the broomstick, she felt a cold, round object on her fingertips, she moved up a bit more, enough so it would fit in her whole hand and the next thing she heard was Madame Hootch blow her whistle. She flew to the ground and went up to Madame Hootch "Very well done, Miss Romero, I think you will make a fine addition to the team, you got the snitch in exactly 4 minutes and 20 seconds, the best time so far. Now, it is not up to me to decide the teams, it is the captains, but I can tell you that you have a natural talent for quidditch." "Thank you, Madame Hootch, when will the results be posted up?" asked Elena. "Sometime this week, maybe tomorrow, they will be posted in every common room so you won't miss them, now, if you excuse me, I must continue with the try-outs, Melissa Truman!!!" said Madame Hootch. 


	3. Heart break

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and 1 character.  
Thanks guys for the reviews, I didn't think I would get any, so thanks!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
While Elena was in the field trying-out, Harry, Ron and Draco were watching  
her. "Why was she acting like that to us, she seemed like she was  
brainwashed against us" said Ron to Harry.  
"I don't know but she looks so beautiful" Harry said, forgetting Draco was  
there.  
"She's taken, she chose me over everyone else. You didn't get what you  
wanted this time, Potter" raplied Draco, angry. When Elena finished she ran  
up to Draco, hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she noticed  
that Ron and Harry were there watching her, and she blushed a deep shade of  
crimson.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't see you two there, forgive me" said Elena.  
"Don't worry about them, they shouldn't even be here" said Draco, then,  
turning to the two, he added "LEAVE." Both, Ron and Harry were shocked by  
what they had just witnessed, that they decided to leave, without even  
putting up a fight. They went back to their original spot and didn't say a  
word until Harry was called up to try out. Slytherin try-outs were over  
with and Elena had gone back into the castle. Harry tried out, and the it  
was Ron's turn. He was trying out to be the keeper.  
When Ron finished Harry was the first to break the silence, "I really like  
her, you know, and I wanted to go out with her. I was going to ask her out  
today, first thing, but I guess he beat me to her..." he said sadly,  
looking at the ground.  
"Don't worry Harry, you'll find someone else, she's not the only fish in  
the sea, and besides, she isn't that pretty, or nice either" said Ron,  
trying to cheer Harry up.  
"Well, I don't want to talk about it. So, I guess we should be going back  
into the castle now and talk to Hermione, and warn her aboout Elena"said  
Harry.  
"I guess we should."  
  
But, before Harry and Ron reached Hermione, Elena did.  
"Hey Elena! How are you? How have you been? How is everyone treating you in  
slytherin?" said Hermione, while walking up to Elena.  
"Hello, Granger, I'm fine and everyone has been very kind in slytherin."  
"Why the formality, I mean we're friends aren't we?" asked Hermione,  
surprised by Elena's sudden attitude.  
"It depends on what your defenition of 'friend' is. If it is a 'peer' or a  
'classmate' then I guess we are, nothing else" responded Elena,  
emotionless, while walking up the stairs.  
"Elena," said Hermione, while grabbing Elena's wrist and pulling her to a  
stop, "why are you acting like this?"  
"I'm on to you, Granger, you help Potter get girls and infatuate them, and  
after doing so, breaking up with them" said Elena.  
"What? That is NOT true! Draco Malfoy is the one that does that! The guy  
you were talking to yesterday while you were eating, he does that! He gets  
help from his 'bodyguards' to attract girls and then he splits up with  
them. He has always said bad things about me, Ron and Harry, just because  
he is jealous. He said what he does, but he said it about us. You have to  
believe me!" said Hermione, almost crying because she and Elena had seemed  
to make great friends.  
"Look, I don't know who's telling the truth, but I guess you and I can be  
friends, I mean, there is no way I'm going to go out with Harry, I'm going  
out with Draco, and until now, he seemes really nice, but we can be  
friends" said Elena feeling sympathy towards Hermione.  
"That's great! I was just going to go to the library, you want to come  
with?"  
"Yea, sure, why not?" responded Elena. When they arrived at the library  
Hermione grabbed 6 books and took them to a table nearby, while Elena  
grabbed one book titled "Hogwarts: A History", and began to read out of it.  
They spend the rest of the day there, reading and whispering about  
anything. While they were talking Hermione told Elena that Harry and Ron  
were really nice, and that she didn't have to like them, but that she  
should give them both a chance. Finally they went down to the Great Hall  
for their last dinner before classes officially began. Hermione said  
goodbye to Elena and they both went to sit in their respective tables.  
  
Elena sat next to Draco, who seemed unusually jittery.  
"What's wrong?" asked Elena.  
"Oh, nothing is wrong, why would anything be wrong? So, where were you all  
day?" asked Draco.  
"I went to the library, to read with Hermione."  
"I told you not to talk to her! Why were you talking to her?" asked Draco.  
"I'm sorry honey, but I neede someone to talk to, and she was just there,  
she isn't all that bad, she's really smart, I could use some smart  
frineds."  
"Fine, but don't get too close to her."  
"Don't worry, I won't" responded Elena as she filled her plate with food.  
As soon as dinner was over Draco and Elena went to their common room, and  
to their dormitories, where they slept until the next morning.  
  
The following morning was the first day of classes, Elena met Draco in  
their common room, and they walked hand in hand to their first class,  
transfiguration. When they got there they saw that Ron, Hermione and Harry  
were already there. There were only two seats left, but they were apart  
from each other, one was in the back and the person next to it was Crabbe,  
and the other was in the front and the person next to it was Harry. Elena  
thought that Draco would like to sit near his friend so she said "You can  
go sit in the back with your friend, don't worry about me, I'll be fine",  
and she sat next to Harry.  
"Hello Elena" said Harry smiling.  
"Hello Harry, how have you been?" responded Elena, remembering what  
Hermione had said the day before. She turned and smiled to both Ron and  
Hermione. Harry was astounded by the question, just the day before she had  
treated him like dirt, and now she wanted to know how he felt. He really  
did like her, so he decided to give her a second chance.  
"I'm okay, so, did you make the team? I did, I got to play the seeker, as  
usual, and Ron did get in too, he's the keeper" he said proudly.  
"You know what, I haven't checked the list yet, after this class I'm going  
downstairs to the common room, and I'm gonna check it out. And then in  
herbology next period I'll tell you if I made it or not, personally I don't  
think I did, but I'll check it anyways, and besides I have to go get  
something."  
"I'm sure you did make it" Harry smiled, she smiled back. He really did  
have a great smile, she thought. Just then Professor McGonagall went into  
the room and began her lesson. The first assigment was going to be made in  
couples and the couples were seated next to each other. They had to turn a  
feather into a dove, and then turn it into a rose before turning it back  
into a feather. Both Harry and Elena had a lot of fun with that project.  
Then McGonagall said that where they were seated, would be their permanent  
seats. Draco turned red with anger and jealousy and told McGonagall that he  
had to sit near the chalkboard, but she did not move him closer. So Harry  
and Elena were stuck sitting together for the rest of the year, but at  
least she wasn't angry at him, or him at her, and they were having fun  
together.  
  
After class, Harry remembered Elena to go and check if she did make the  
team. By then Elena had had such a great time with Harry that she had  
completely forgotten about Draco, so she asked him if he could accompany  
her down to her common room and then walk her to the greenhouses for  
herbology. They walked out of the classroom together, completely forgetting  
everything and everyone else. When they got there he couldn't go into the  
slytherin common room because he was a gryffindor, but he waited for her  
outside. She went to the wall were the results were posted and she read  
"Captain and Keeper:Draco Malfoy, Seeker: Elena Romero, Beaters: Melissa  
Truman...." she jumped up and down excitedly, then she remembered she had  
to get something else, she went up to her dormitory, got a thin book, with  
a black leather cover out of her chest and she put it in her pocket. Then  
she went downstairs to the common room and exited it finding Harry outside  
and leaving with him.  
"So, did you make it or not?" asked Harry,  
"No, I didn't.." replied Elena sadly looking at the floor.  
"Oh, I'm sorry" said Harry while hugging her.  
"Just kidding! I made it! I'm the new slytherin seeker! Congratulate me!"  
"Really, you know I'm the gryffindor seeker, and I forgot to tell you, I'm  
also the captain, you know what they say 'don't fraternize with the enemy'"  
replied Harry.  
"Oh, so now we're enemies, huh Mr. Potter?" said Elena jokingly.  
"Well, we can still be friends," said Harry. Then he grabbed her hand and  
moving closer to her, he gave her a small kiss on the lips.  
  
Afterwards, they didn't say anything, they were quiet all the way back to  
the greenhouses. When they arrived, the found they were late, fortunately  
the teacher hadn't arrived yet either.  
"Look, Harry, I don't know what happened back there, but it can't happen  
again, because I'm going out with Draco, and I wouldn't want to play with  
him" said Elena.  
"Well then you'd rather have him play you? Because that's exactly what's  
going to happen. If you don't want me to kiss you, I won't, I didn't mean  
to back there, I'm sorry, you just looked so beautiful, I couldn't stop  
myself."  
"Well, I'm going to go to my spot. I'll talk to you later" said Elena. She  
walked towards Draco and stayed there next to him.  
"Where were you?" was the first thing Draco said as soon as she got there.  
"Don't worry honey, I had to go to the common room to get something, and  
guess what? I made the team! I'm the new seeker."  
"I know, I'm the keeper," replied Draco "but, who did you go down there  
with?"  
"I went with Harry" said Elena.  
"Harry? Harry who? Don't tell me Harry Potter! I told you I don't want you  
near him! You're my girlfriend, not his, you should've waited for me after  
transfiguration, but you left right away, I would have taken you, don't  
ever do that again, I don't want you alone with Potter ever again."  
"Are you telling me what to do? You know what? You're right, I am your  
girlfriend, but that doesn't mean I have to stop talking to my friends.  
I'll talk to whoever I want to talk to, whether you like it or not"  
responded Elena angrily. Elena was quiet for the rest of the day, while  
Draco was trying to apologize the whole time. They sat together in all of  
their remaining classes, so every once in a while Draco would say something  
like "It's nice outside" or "Do you need help with anything?" At dinner,  
Elena ate, as usual, with Draco, and that's where they made up.  
Draco started, "Look, Elena, I'm sorry for trying to tell you what to do. I  
didn't mean to, please forgive me."  
"Well, I don't know, I don't want that to happen again. I mean, I'm trying  
to be nice to someone and you just yell at me for doing so" responded  
Elena.  
"And I'm sorry, it won't ever happen again."  
"Well, I guess, I can forgive you. Okay, I forgive you" she said while  
hugging Draco and giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Harry had been watching them all day. He knew they had been fighting  
because of him, because he sat next to her in class, because he took her to  
her common room, and because he walked her to class. But he didn't care.  
Every time Harry talked to Elena, it seemed like she bewitched him  
completely, there was something about her. He was beginning to fall in  
love. After seeing Elena and Draco hug and kiss, he immediately knew they  
had gotten back together and he felt his heart break. He felt bad, he had  
to tell someone about this.  
"You guys, how are you gonna feel playing against one of your friends?"  
asked Hermoine.  
"Well, just because we're friends with Elena, doesn't mean we're not going  
to crush her, right mate?" said Ron, jokingly, to Harry.  
"Harry? Hello?" said Hermione, then Harry answered "Oh yeah, sure."  
"Well you can tell he's paying attention to us" said Hermione,  
sarcastically. Then Elena and Draco left the Great Hall, holding hands, to  
go to their common room, where they stayed up until around 10 talking. They  
talked about each other, their past, and about how they felt about each  
other. Elena found herself falling in love with Draco. The next morning  
Elena woke up and once she got ready, she went downstairs to her common  
room. There she found Draco, he was sitting down on a couch talking to  
Millicent Bullstrode. He whispered something in her ear and she began  
laughing, then he saw Elena walking towards him and he stood up and went up  
to her.  
"Good morning, beautiful" said Draco, he kissed her and then said "Why  
don't we go to the Great Hall to have some breakfast?"  
"I wanna stay here for a while, you know, just relax in here. It's ok,  
right?"  
"Actually, honey, umm, well..." he hesitated, he had to make up an excuse  
as soon as possible to get out of the common room, then he thought of  
something "...you know, they don't serve breakfast all day, if we hurry up,  
we can still get some."  
"Ok, then let's go." Elena said, and she left with Draco. 


	4. What Happened?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and 1 character.  
It will be kind of slow, as I said before, but bear with me, it will get  
better.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Downstairs Ron, Hermione and Harry were having breakfast and talking to  
Neville, Lee and Seamus. Ron and Hermione were whispering in each other's  
ear.  
"I love you" whispered Ron in Hermione's ear.  
"I love you more" she replied. Then Ron grabbed a strawberry from his plate  
and gave a bite of it to Hermione, then he ate the rest.  
Hermione said "I gonna kiss you," then Ron said "I'll kiss you first." Then  
Harry said "But, I'LL puke first! We're eating right now, could you do that  
later? While we're not around?"  
"Oh, sorry, I sorta forgot you guys were there" replied Ron.  
"I'm sorry you guys, I forget that you're there too" said Hermione,  
blushing.  
"Well, don't let it happen again, and finish your breakfast!" commanded  
Harry, jokingly. Neville, Lee and Seamus were laughing. Then they all saw  
Draco and Elena come into the Great Hall, holding hands and talking.  
"Hey Elena!" yelled Hermione. She was happy to see her, Ron was, as always,  
astonished by her beauty, Harry felt wretched because he felt really  
attached to Elena, and Neville, Lee and Seamus still thought Elena was  
beautiful. Elena heard Hermione and went over to the gryffindor table to  
talk to her, still holding Draco's hand.  
"Come on, let's go by Hermione and them."  
"I told you, you can't sit wherever you want, you have to sit at your  
table" said Draco.  
"I'm not going to sit down, I'm just going to say hi, calm down."  
When she got near Hermione she said "Hey Hemione, how have you been? Ron?  
Harry?"  
"Hey, I'm fine, you?" responded Hermione, then Ron said "Hello Elena" and  
finally Harry said "Hello Elena, you look beautiful this morning."  
When Draco heard that he slammed his fists on the table and turning to  
Harry he said "What did I tell you about flirting with my girlfriend,  
Potter?"  
Everyone turned to look at what was going on then Harry said "I can  
compliment her even if she is your girlfriend. I can talk to her whenever I  
want, whether you like it, or not!" yelled Harry while getting to his feet  
and facing directly at Draco.  
"Not while she's with me!" yelled Draco, and then he pushed Harry.  
Harry pushed him back and after he did so, Draco punched Harry in his  
stomach. Harry threw Draco on the floor and they started hitting each  
other.  
"Harry, Draco, stop it, NOW!" yelled Elena, but they wouldn't listen.  
Everyone was yelling excitedly while Ron, Hermione and Elena were trying to  
break up the fight.  
Then, hearing all the commotion professor Dumbledore got up and said loudly  
"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, will you please, stop this commotion immediately  
and report to your common rooms. Everyone else, please continue to business  
as usual." And with that everyone returned to eating their breakfasts,  
Elena said goodbye to Hermione and Ron and walked over to the slytherin  
table to sit with Millicent, and Draco and Harry left for their common  
rooms, like they were told to.  
  
When Harry got to the gryffindor common room, professor McGonagall was  
waiting there for him.  
"Hello professor" he said.  
"Mr. Potter, what happened down there? What made you act in so immaturely?"  
asked McGonagall.  
"I'm sorry for what I did down there" he apologized.  
"Well, can you explain to me what happened so I can come up with an  
appropriate punishment for you, because we both know that such behavior  
cannot go unnoticed."  
"Yes professor. What happened was Elena came over to our table to say  
hello, and I said hello back, and complimented her, then Malfoy got angry  
for some reason and started yelling and punching me, and I was just trying  
to defend myself."  
"Yes, well, I suppose Mr. Malfoy had a reason for getting so angry, but  
that is no justification as for what you did. You know that fighting is  
against school rules and could get you expelled, you should have known  
better."  
"I'm sorry professor" answered Harry.  
"Yes, well, is that all that happened?" she asked.  
"Yes, that's all professor" he answered.  
"Very well, you may go downstairs, I will tell you your punishment while  
you are in my class, and consider yourself lucky if you don't get  
expelled."  
"Yes, thank you professor" he said, and he went back to the Great Hall and  
ate the rest of his breakfast in silence.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco went downstairs to his common room, like he was supposed  
to, and when he got there he found his head of house waiting for him.  
"Good morning professor" Draco said.  
"I don't find anything good about this particular morning, and do you know  
why?" asked Snape.  
Draco was getting nervous and he said "Because of what happened downstairs  
between me and Potter?"  
"Exactly. What happened down there, Draco? You are one of our finest  
students, you are a role model to most slytherins, you can't go around  
picking fights, especially now, that the school year has merely begun. Tell  
me, what happened?"  
"Well, Elena and I went downstairs to have our breakfast, and she went over  
to say good morning to some people. I went with her and all of a sudden,  
Potter started flirting with her, in front of me! I told him calmly that  
she was going out with me, and he just ignored it completely and he almost  
kissed her. That's when I yelled for him to stop flirting with her, and he  
attacked me. That's what happened."  
"Draco, I'm surprised at you. You know that you can get expelled for that  
don't you?" asked Snape.  
"Yes professor, and I am truly sorry, it will never happen again."  
"Yes, well, I am forced to give you a punishment, so I will have to take 5  
points from slytherin and you will get detention for 2 weeks cleaning the  
dungeons after classes."  
"Yes, professor."  
"Now, go upstairs and finish eating your breakfast, I'll see you in my  
class" said Snape.  
"Yes, professor" responded Draco and went up to finish his breakfast with  
Elena.  
  
After breakfast ended, they went to their first class of the day. The  
students were still talking about that morning's incident. When Elena  
arrived, she sat next to Harry and just before class began she said "I'm  
sorry for what happened this morning."  
"Don't worry, I know how Malfoy is, and it wasn't your fault" Harry  
answered.  
"But still, I want to apologise. He's not usually like that, but I guess  
he's just, a bit, overprotective."  
"Elena listen, I have to confess something. I really like you. Since the  
first time we talked I felt a connection between us and I was going to ask  
you out, but just as I was going to, I found out you were going out with  
Malfoy, and I didn't have the chance to. I just thought that you should  
know that."  
"Look, Harry, I really like you too, but not in that way. I'm with Draco  
now, and I'm in love with him. You're a really good friend to me, but just  
a friend. I'm sorry, but that's how I feel" she said. Just then McGonagall  
walked into the classroom and everyone settled down.  
"Good morning class, today we will be reading in pairs and the with your  
partner, you will be converting some silver into gold, and then back into  
silver. It is a version of alchemy, so it is very tricky and will require  
much concentration. Both you and your partner will do it at least once and  
then will take notes on how you did. I will not do an example first because  
I need to see how you would do without me, but I will help whoever needs  
help. Now turn to page 25 and begin your reading." She then turned to Harry  
and said "Mr. Potter, will you please step up to my desk." Harry told Elena  
to begin reading without him and then walked up to professor McGonagall's  
desk.  
When he got there she said "I have thought this through and talked to  
professor Snape about what his punishment was to Mr. Malfoy. You will have  
to serve detention for 2 weeks helping Hagrid with whatever he says, and 20  
points will be taken from gryffindor. Now, go help Miss Romero with the  
assigment."  
"Yes professor" he said and went back to sit with Elena.  
"What happened?" she asked when he got back.  
"I got my punishment for this morning" he said.  
"And??" she asked.  
"2 weeks detention and 20 points from gryffindor."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't worry, it's not your fault" said Harry, then, trying to change the  
subject he said  
"Well, what does it say that we should do?"  
"It says that you need to concentrate really hard and think of the silver  
turning into gold then say 'argentum ad aurum' and then to turn it back  
into silver just concentrate and think of the gold truning into silver and  
say 'amoliri argentum', if you want to, I could do it first, then you can"  
Elena said.  
"Sure, I need to relax a bit, so I can concentrate better."  
Then Elena closed her eyes, then pointed her wand to the silver, and after  
about 1 minute she said "argentum ad aurum" then Harry saw the small piece  
of silver change it's color to gold. Elena opened her eyes and saw the  
small piece of gold and said "Wow! I did it! I can't believe I did it! ok,  
now let me turn it back." Elena closed her eyes, she pointed her wand to  
the gold, and after a minute she said "amoliri argentum" and Harry saw the  
small piece of gold change it's color again, this time to silver. Elena  
opened her eyes again, saw it and said "Ah! I did it!"  
"Congratulations! Now let me try it." Harry repeated what Elena did and  
succeeded also. They were the first pair done, then Draco and Crabbe  
finished. Harry was surprised Crabbe did it that fast, being as stupid as  
he is. Everyone started finishing, the last couple to finish was Hermione  
and Ron, for some reason Ron wasn't able to turn the silver into gold.  
Everyone was now looking at Ron and he was beginning to sweat. Five minutes  
before the class ended professor McGonagall said to Ron "Mr. Weasley, five  
minutes remain and I don't believe you will be able to turn it into gold.  
Don't worry, not everyone can perform alchemy, I did say it would be  
difficult and tricky. Everyone clean up, the next class will be needing  
this material."  
Then Draco said "It seems like poor people can't turn things to gold, too  
bad, it would help them out. I don't need to worry, but it seemes like  
Weasley over there does."  
Most slytherins laughed at this comment and Ron turned red, McGonagall  
wasn't able to hear the comment.  
Harry said "Malfoy, why don't you do us all a favor and shut up, we don't  
need your stupid little comments to annoy us, we get annoyed enough just by  
looking at your face." Draco was going to say something, but they were  
dismissed before he could say anything back.  
  
The rest of the day was just like that, little fights would begin between  
Harry and Draco, but ended without getting into anything serious. After  
classes both Draco and Harry served their detentions and had something to  
eat before they did their homework. Harry talked to Ron about what was  
going on and Draco would talk to Elena. Later that day, they learned the  
quidditch game schedule.  
It read:  
1st match- Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor, 2nd match- Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin,  
3rd match- Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw, 4th match- Slytherin vs. Gryffindor  
_________ More dates soon to follow.  
"It looks like we get to play the first game, against hufflepuff" said Ron.  
Hermione said "I don't know how you can play that, it looks so violent! Not  
to mention dangerous and painful!"  
"That's what so great about it! The danger, the violence, THE PAIN!"  
responded Harry, jokingly.  
"You should know about pain" said Ron remembering Harry's quidditch  
incidents.  
His broom was cursed his first year, his second year a bludger was charmed  
to follow him around, his third year he had fallen 50 feet from his broom,  
while flying, his fourth year, thankfully, there had been no quidditch  
season, but his fifth year he had been banned from playing quidditch.  
"Well, it's for the love of the game" Harry responded laughing.  
"So, captain, when are we going to practice?" asked Ron.  
"I'll have to get permission from Professor McGonagall, but hopefully some  
time either this or next week, so be ready, but don't worry, we'll beat  
them" responded Harry.  
  
The date for the first game was set for September 18. They had two weeks to  
get ready. The next week, the gryffindor quidditch team got around to  
practicing, three times, and the other two days, the slytherin qudditch  
team practiced also, they too had to get ready, they were in the second  
match. Finally, the day of the match came and the gryffindor team was as  
ready as ever. Both teams walked onto the field, Harry and Ron both saw the  
crowd, they both immediately identified Hermione, Ron send her a kiss, he  
send her one back. Harry, meanwhile was looking for Elena, when he found  
her, he saw Draco next to her. They were holding hands, then he saw hm  
whisper something into her ear, she giggled and then he gave her a kiss on  
the lips. Harry got very jealous and angry, and when he flew into the air,  
for the iniciation of the match, he was angry as ever. Then they heard the  
whistle blow and saw the quaffle fly up. Both teams went flying toward it.  
Harry was looking for the golden snitch, but was still watching the game.  
Hufflepuff was leading 40-30, but what decided who won the game, most of  
the time, was the capturing of the snitch. Harry was watching Ron hit a  
bludger when he saw a tiny spark in the sky. He saw it a bit more focused  
and saw that it was, indeed the snitch. He went zooming towards it and saw  
the other seeker follow him. Harry went as fast as he could and he  
stretched out his hand towards the snitch. He felt it on his fingertips, so  
he stretched out a bit more, and once he had it in his hand completely, he  
squeezed as hard as he could. He heard the whistle blow, but was still as  
angry as could be because of Draco, then he heard that they had won, and  
once he heard this he realized what he had done.  
He had broken the golden snitch! Madame Hootch went up to him and asked  
"What happened?"  
"I'm sorry professor, I just grabbed it and it broke" said Harry.  
"Are you sure that's what happened? You didn't squeeze too hard, did you?"  
Harry knew he had, but he didn't want to admit it, "No, I just grabbed it  
as usual and it just broke."  
"Very well then, you can go now." And Harry hurried to catch up to Ron.  
They went to talk to Hermione, she congratulated them, then they left for  
the showers. 


	5. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I won nothing except the plot and 1 character. Ok, I tried to do what you guys told me, or at least what I thought you meant, lol. I tried to improve the grammar too. So remember to review because I want to know what you think of it, whether it's positive or negative, lol.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next day they went to classes, as always Harry sat next to Elena. That day they had to review for a quiz they were going to have at the end of the week, Professor McGonagall had left to take Neville to the hospital wing, he had accidentally turned his hand into gold while reviewing the alchemy section. Harry and Elena were quizzing each other. So were Hermione and Ron. Even though Ron wasn't really paying attention.  
  
Harry asked Elena "Did you enjoy the game yesterday?"  
  
"Oh, yes, you were great, especially when you broke the snitch, that was funny. But you seemed really angry, was something wrong?"  
  
"Umm, well, no, not really, I wasn't angry, I was just trying to win" he said. "Love of the game" they said together. They both laughed.  
  
Draco saw then laughing together and got jealous, he yelled across the room "Hey Potter, you better get away from my girlfriend before I hurt you so bad, you won't even be able to laugh."  
  
"Why don't you come up and say that to my face, you ferret" answered Harry. Draco got up from his seat and went up to him.  
  
He said "You better stop flirting with her."  
  
Harry answered "What if I don't? What are you going to do about it, little ferret." It was getting bad, they were about to fight again. Elena had to stop them so she said "Stop! Both of you. Draco, go sit down in your seat, please. Harry, you sit down in your seat too."  
  
"Fine, I'll go, but if he messes with you one more time, I'll.." "You'll what? It's not like a ferret can hurt me."  
  
"STOP!" yelled Elena. And they both went to their seats. Elena kept studying with Harry, and Draco was reviewing with Crabbe., but he still kept on glancing over at Elena.  
  
It went on like that for some months, and then two days before Elena's birthday, in November something happened that made everything change. Ron and Hermione were more in love than ever. Elena was in love with Draco and he was in love with her, or so she thought. One night Elena woke up in the middle of the night. She felt sick and she woke up sore for some reason. She decided to go down to the common room to read and drink some tea. As she went down the stairs she heard two people. Then she saw their shadows reflected aginst the wall by the fire of the chimney. She saw they were kissing. She thought of going back upstairs, but decided against it because she felt sore. She decided she would get some tea, and go back upstairs. As she reached the floor she tried to go against the wall so she didn't interrupt. They didn't notice her, until, she bumped into a table and knocked down a book. She knew that they had heard the noise and thought that they wouldn't mind if she turned on the lights, so she did. That's when she saw who the two people were. She saw Millicent and Draco sitting on the couch, with their arms around each other, without clothes. She knew what was going on.  
  
When she saw them, she ran up to her dormitory. Draco followed her and said "Elena, wait!", but she didn't wait, she ran up, and locked the door behind her, luckily nobody was there, the girls she shared her room with were in a slumber party at a different dormitory.  
  
She went to her bed and heard Draco knock on the door, he said "Elena, open up! You have to let me explain! It's not what it seems."  
  
"Go away! I don't ever want to see you again!" she yelled back. Then she heard the knocking and pounding on the door stop and she started to cry.  
  
Elena was left crying all night, she didn't go back to sleep. In the morning, she went down to her common room. She looked like a mess, her eyes were red from having cried all night, there were bags under her eyes, her hair was as frizzy as ever and her lips were as dry as could be. When she got down to her common room she saw Draco by himself reading.  
  
When he saw her, he went up to her and said "Hey." She just looked at him and shook her head gently from side to side, then she walked away from him.  
  
He grabbed her hand and said "Elena, look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that, it was an accident."  
  
"So you just woke up in the middle of the night, found her and had sex with her by accident..." she replied. "...I don't believe you. Draco, you let me down, I'm in love with you, I trusted you."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, you said it yourself, you still love me, so why won't you give me another chance?"  
  
"Yes, I still love you, but I'll get over it, don't worry. I can't give you another chance, it's over. I can't trust you, and a relationship is built on trust, if there is no trust there can't be anything else. I'm sorry, but I can't be with you anymore." Elena walked out of the common room and went up to the Great Hall to have some breakfast.  
  
When she got there she was relieved to see that Ron, Hermione and Harry, were all having breakfast already. She desperately needed to talk to somebody, and she didn't want to talk with the slytherins because she knew they wouldn't understand her.  
  
She went up to Hermione and said "Can I sit here for a while, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Sure, but make sure none of the teachers see you here, or they'll send you to your table."  
  
"Don't worry, it won't be long."  
  
"Elena, what's wrong? Have you been crying?" asked Hermione.  
  
Then Ron saw Elena. He said "Hey Elena, how was your night?" and Elena burst out crying. Hermione hugged Elena and signaled to Ron to not talk to her at the moment, so Ron turned the other way and started talking to Harry instead.  
  
"Elena honey, what's wrong?" asked Hermione.  
  
"-E --eeted -n -e" said Elena, but Hermione didn't understand anything so she said "Elena, stop crying for a minute and tell me what's wrong."  
  
Elena stopped sobbing for a moment and said "Draco, he, he cheated on me."  
  
"How? Tell me what happened."  
  
"Last night I woke up in the middle of the night and I went to the common room to drink some tea and there he was, kissing Millicent" and after Elena said this, she started wailing again.  
  
Hermione hugged her and didn't know what to do, then she said "I don't mean to sound snobby or anything, but remember I told you that Draco did that all the time, I thought he wouldn't do that anymore because he seemed like he had changed with you, but it seems like he didn't, I'm sorry."  
  
Then Harry ( he had heard all that Elena had said; so had Ron) turned around and said to Elena "Don't cry, he's not worth it."  
  
Then Ron said "Yea, don't let him see you sad."  
  
Hermione said "You guys, let her cry if she wants to cry," then she turned to Elena and said "cry if you need to, don't worry."  
  
After Elena heard this, she wiped her tears and said "No, you know what Hermione, they're right. He doesn't deserve me to cry for him, but I still feel something for him." When Harry heard Elena say she still felt something for Draco he felt bad, but then he realized the situation, Elena was single! He could go out with her now. It probably wasn't the best time to ask her out, seeing as she had just broken up with Draco, but if he was going to ask her out, then he would have to do it soon, before someone else beat him to her.  
  
Then Hermione, trying to liven up the situation, said "Well, your birthday is two days away, isn't it? How about, if, for your birthday, we go somewhere, anywhere, you want to go, us four can go together, by ourselves."  
  
"Your birthday is two days away? Really?" asked Harry. "Yes, November 24.(OOC: That's MY birthday, don't forget to congratulate me. J/K) And, sure we can go somewhere, it'll probably do me good to get away from this place. We'll I guess we better be going to Transfiguration right now, or we'll be late."  
  
"Yea, let's go" said Hermione, and as she was walking with Elena.  
  
She said "Are you going to be all right?" "Don't worry I will be" Elena smiled back.  
  
When they got to transfiguration they all saw Draco. He was sitting next to Millicent and they were talking and holding hands. When Harry saw them, he had the urge to go up to him and curse him, but he controlled himself.  
  
Elena felt like crying again, Hermoine had been right she thought, but just when she was going to Harry went up to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then he said "Don't let them get to you." They went hugging to their seat and then they started talking about something else. Draco saw them and got jealous so he kissed Millicent, Ron also saw them and he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous also, after all, he still thought she was good-looking. When the teacher got there they all went back to their seats and worked, in partners, that's when Harry thought about making his move. He would do it on her birthday, he would get her a nice gift, and then they'd separate from Ron and Hermione and that's when he would ask her out.  
  
The day went on, Elena would see Millicent and Draco together in every class, but whenever she felt sad or depressed, Harry was there to cheer her up. He would hug her, or hold her hand or even kiss her, but she still felt sad and betrayed. She just wanted to get away from them, but she couldn't, she had to see them, in every class. Ron and Hermione would be there for her also, but Harry was the one who really helped her out. While she was going to Defence Against the Dark Arts, she stopped by the bathroom, she needed to get away for a minute, to be by herself and cry. She went to the second floor bathroom, and there she found a ghost, Moaning Myrtle. Elena didn't want to be rude, but she felt she needed to be completely alone, so she asked Myrtle if she could leave the bathroom for a moment.  
  
"Sure," said Myrtle angry "after all, nobody wants Myrtle around. What good is Myrtle? She never does anything but sob around and bother people!" and she left the bathroom. Elena felt bad for Myrtle but she really wanted to cry, without anyone knowing. She wanted to cry for Draco's betrayal, for her father, for her mother, for what had happened to her nanny, but most of all she cried for herself, she felt sorry for herself. So she started quietly sobbing at first, then it got louder, and worse, then, she got to a point were she was weeping hysterically, and couldn't stop.  
  
While Elena was crying her eyes out in the second floor girl's bathroom, Ron was running to get to Defence Against the Dark Arts. He had been late because he had gone up to his common room to finish the homework assigment they were given a week earlier. He was running through the second floor when he heard someone crying in the girl's bathroom. He thought it was Moaning Myrtle, because she was always crying. But when she didn't stop crying, he got worried, a bit, and went in to try and comfort her, or whoever it was, after all, he was going to be late anyway.  
  
He went in and yelled out "Myrtle." Elena heard this and instantly recognized Ron's voice, so she stopped crying. She was afraid he'd find her and tell someone else she'd been crying. She heard Ron's footsteps searching through every stall, getting closer to where she was. Then he pushed the door of her stall, and found it locked.  
  
He called out "Hello, is anyone in here?" Elena was going to tell him to leave her alone, but just when she opened her mouth, a sob escaped her.  
  
"Go away" she said in between sobs.  
  
Ron responded "What's wrong, who is it?" because he still didn't know who was behind the stall. Elena suddenly burst out crying, hysterically as before, she couldn't hide it anymore. She opened the door and saw Ron standing on the other side of it. She ran to him and embraced him, she needed someone with her, she needed a shoulder to cry on. When he realized what she was doing, he felt like she needed a friend, so he hugged her back, lovingly. They just stayed like that, hugging each other, and Elena bawling her eyes out, without caring about anything, or anyone.  
  
In class, Harry and Hermione had to work together because neither Ron or Elena (their usual parteners) were there.  
  
"I wonder, were could they be?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I don't know" responded Harry. He felt a little worried, after all, Ron did feel something for Elena, he had told him the day of the sorting. He started thinking about Ron and Elena, together. Maybe they had ditched together, maybe Elena really felt something for Ron, something more than mere friendship. What if Ron was secretly going out with her, knowing how Harry felt, and betraying Hermione. He couldn't stand that, if it were true, he'd stop talking to Ron altogether. What if, What if? he kept thinking.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione, I've been thinking of something else."  
  
"You really like her, don't you?" asked Hermione.  
  
"What? How did you know? Can you tell? Who told--" started Harry, but was cut off by Hermione.  
  
"Whoa! Calm down, nobody told me anything, it's a woman's instinct, I can tell that you obviously like her."  
  
"Is it that noticeable?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, it is, but don't worry, I'll help hook you guys up."  
  
"Thanks, but not right now, I mean she's still a bit depressed about that whole 'Malfoy' thing" he said.  
  
"I know what you mean, but don't worry, maybe if you guys get together, we'll get some of the work done, and you'll stop bothering me and Ron when we're together at breakfast."  
  
"Yes," Harry said slowly, thinking about Ron and Elena together, "you and Ron." 


	6. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I own the plot and 1 character only, lol. Well, here's more of the story, I hope you like it and are able to read it!!! Don't forget to REVIEW on your way out! ________________________________________________________________________ Back at the second floor girl's bathroom, Ron was still hugging Elena.  
  
"Elena, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" asked Ron.  
  
"Ron," she said, while weeping "just forget it, leave me alone."  
  
"What? I can't leave you here, alone, let me take you down to your common room at least."  
  
"NO! don't take me to the common room, I don't want to see anyone" she said. They were still hugging.  
  
He said "Well, then, I'll stay here with you."  
  
"But you'll be late for class."  
  
"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on going" lied Ron.  
  
They stayed there a while longer, in fact they didn't go to any classes for the rest of the day. Elena told Ron how she felt, she told him more than she ever told anybody else.  
  
Elena said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bore you with my life, I just needed to get everything off my chest, you know?"  
  
"Yea, don't worry, you needed to tell somebody, and I'm glad you told me."  
  
"Yes, well..." started Elena, but then she noticed Ron was staring at her, in a way he never had before. She didn't know what to do or say. She and on started getting closer, then he put his lips on hers and started kissing her.  
  
Harry and Hermione were very worried by the end of the day. They hadn't seen or heard of either Ron or Elena. After all of their classes they decided to go searching for them. They looked everywhere, in the gryffindor common room, in the Great Hall, in most of the classrooms and they were nowhere to be found. Then they decided to look in the bathrooms. They started with the first floor boy's bathroom. Harry went in, yelling for Ron, but nobody answered. Then the girl's bathroom, Hermione couldn't find Elena there. Then they went up to the second floor bathrooms. They started, once again, with the boy's bathroom. Harry went in, but found no one. They decided to go into the girls bathroom together, because they knew nodoby would be there because of Moaning Myrtle. They walked in and when they did they found what they were looking for, unfortunately, not how they wanted to find them. They found Ron kissing Elena.  
  
When they saw them neither Harry or Hermione could believe their eyes. Harry had been right, they had ditched their classes together. Hermione was so shocked, she didn't know what to do, she couldn't even move. Then Elena saw Harry and Hermione staring at them and she moved away from Ron. Ron turned to see the two, also, and he saw that tears were forming in Hermione's eyes. Hermione was finally able to move, and she ran out of the bathroom, up to her dormitory. Ron went chasing after her, but Harry stopped him. He said "Ron, how could you? I won't let you hurt her feelings"  
  
"I didn't mean to, I don't know how it happened."  
  
"Don't give me that bullshit, I'm going to kill you for doing that to her."  
  
Harry seemed like he was about to curse Ron, and it was going to be Elena's fault. If she hadn't gone to the girl's bathroom, if she hadn't started crying, if she had just stayed in her dormitory all day, this never would have happened.  
  
Elena said "Harry, leave him alone, it was all my fault, I went up to him and kissed him without ever thinking of Hermione. I'm sorry, but if you're going to kill someone, it better be me, not him" then she turned to Ron and said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you or her."  
  
Ron left after Hermione, before anything else happened. Harry and Elena were left to talk alone.  
  
"Harry, I'm really sorry."  
  
"I don't believe you, I thought you were better than that, but you're just like every other girl."  
  
"Harry, I didn't mean to, you have to believe me. I'll tell you everything that happened, but please listen to me."  
  
"I don't want to hear it" he said, then left her.  
  
Elena felt so bad, now it wasn't just her, she had brought more problems onto other people, she just needed someone, anyone, to talk to. She didn't even have Hermione to talk to now. But she knew she had to set things straight. She went up to her dormitory, and took out a thin book, with a black leather cover, the same one she had with her the first day of classes. She took out a quill and some ink and she started writing on it. She wrote 'I am so sick of everything! I didn't mean to bring problems to Ron and Hermione's relationship, I didn't want Harry to hate me, I just wanted to tell somebody how I felt, I'm human too and I have feelings just like everyone else, Is that so hard to understand?' She saw the ink disappear and new words started to form, they read 'Elena, what happened?' 'I was crying in the girl's bathroom, and Ron went in there and found me. He started to console me and we kissed. Just when we did both Hermione and Harry went in and found us. Now all of them are mad at me, I don't want Harry mad at me, you know how much I like him.' 'Why were you crying? And, if this so called Harry is as smart as you say, he would get over it. He should at least let you explain.' 'I was crying because of everything, I really liked Draco, and when we broke up, it really hurt me, now he's going out with Millicent. I really like Harry too, and I wanted to go out with him, but I had to get over Draco. And, I was remembering what happened to me in Spain, all of that together just made me sad, and I had to get it out of me.' 'Why don't you go try to explain to Harry.'  
  
Elena had come up with a plan, to at least get Harry to listen to her. She would sneak in to the gryffindor common room at night, and talk to him. That night, she got out of her trunk an invisibility cloak her mother had given her when she was a baby, and snuck out of her dormitory to go to the gryffindor common room. It wasn't easy, there were prefects everywhere, and even thought the cloak made you invisible, it didn't hide any noises you might make, so she had to be very quiet. When she got to the painting of the fat lady, it asked her for a password. She didn't know it, but she had to get in. She thought of all the things relating to gryffindor, she said "Griffin, uh, red, gold, umm, Godric.." and when she said that, the painting opened and a passage was revealed. She went in and found herself in the gryffindor common room. She thought it was nicr than the slytherin common room, but then she remembered what she ws there for. She had to speak to Harry. She still didn't know where his dormitory was but she found some stairs and went up to where they lead. She went to one of the rooms they lead to and found some first year girls sleeping. She opened the next door and found some first year boys sleeping. She went up the stairs again and found herself in between two other doors, and the stairs continued. She opened a door and found some second year girls sleeping. Then she had a thought, each floor had people from that year, Harry was a sixth year so she decided to go to the sixth floor. She opened one of the two doors there and found the sixth year gryffindor boys sleeping. There were Ron, Harry, Neville, Lee, Seamus and some other boys. She felt very uncomfortable being the only girl there, but she had to talk to Harry, so she went up to is bed and woke him up.  
  
"Harry" she whispered, "Harry, wake up. I have to talk to you."  
  
He started to open his eyes, but not completely.  
  
He noticed someone shaking him and said "Stop! Let me sleep a bit longer."  
  
"But, I have to talk to you. NOW!" she replied. Then Harry opened his eyes all the way and saw Elena standing in front of him.  
  
"What's wrong?" he said, forgetting he was mad at her.  
  
"We need to talk, but let's go somewhere else, because if someone wakes up, they're going to think the worst thing possible." They left the boy's dormitory and went downstairs to the common room.  
  
"Well, talk, I need my sleep" he said, remembering what had happened earlier.  
  
"Look, about what happened earlier, it wasn't like it seemed. I mean, well, let me just explain what happened."  
  
"I don't want to hear it."  
  
"Either you listen, or I'll wake everyone up, and I know you won't want that."  
  
"Fine, what happened?" he said, getting annoyed.  
  
"Well, I went to the girls bathroom and all of a sudden I had a huge urge to cry, because of what had happened"  
  
"You mean, Draco breaking up with you"  
  
"No, because of other things. Anyways, I started crying, bawling my eyes out, and then I heard someone's footsteps. It happened to be Ron, and he saw me like that and tried to comfort me. And I gave him a small kiss, sort of like a thankful act, you know. And well, I thought you had to know that what happened was completely my fault, Ron had nothing to do with it, he is completely, well 'innocent' and I don't want you, or Hermione to be mad at him for something he didn't do."  
  
"Really, that's what happened? How do I know I can really trust you?"  
  
"Well, you can even ask Ron. We can go ask him right now."  
  
"He's asleep right now, it is 1 o'clock."  
  
"We can wake him up, just like I did you, and you'll know that I'm not lying, and we haven't gotten together to talk because I was up in my dormitory the whole time, and he, well, I don't know what he was doing, but he wasn't with me."  
  
"Well, let's go then."  
  
And they left to wake up Ron. When they found him, they went back down to the common room. There Elena said the whole story again and Ron comfirmed it. Once Harry found out she had not been lying, he started to get over his rage. Once all was settled Elena said good-bye to the boys and went back to her dormitory to sleep.  
  
The next morning Elena decided not to go to breakfast, she wasn't sure wether Ron and Harry were still mad at her, and she didn't want to go near Hermione. She went to sit down at her table and she saw Draco with Millicent. She felt sick, and wanted to leave but she knew she had to eat something or else she'd faint during the day. She decided she would eat some toast and orange juice, then she would leave. When she had her toast on her plate she saw Draco get up from his seat, alone, and start walking towards her. She thought he was going to pass her and as soon as he got to where she was he stopped.  
  
He asked "Can I sit here?" while pointing to the seat next to her. She didn't answer him.  
  
"I know you're mad at me for what I did, but you have to at least listen to what happened."  
  
She didn't reply.  
  
"Ok, good, you're not talking, that means you'll listen. Look, I didn't mean to hurt you. You know I love you."  
  
And for the first time Elena said something to him. "If you still love me, then leave me alone. I don't want to see you, I want to forget you."  
  
"Why can't you give me another chance? Yesterday you told me you still loved me, well if you love me and I love you why can't you give me another chance?"  
  
"Because I don't trust you! Don't you get it? You're a complete stranger to me, I don't know who you are, I thought I knew you but I don't."  
  
"Well, why don't you give yourself a chance to get to know me."  
  
"Because.." And when she said that she saw Hermione walk in to the Great Hall. She was by herself, and she seemed like she was looking for someone. Elena hoped she was looking for Ron, but when Hermione spotted her, she started walking towards her. Elena wanted to explain to Hermione what had happened, just as she had to Ron and Harry.  
  
When she was in front of Elena,Draco said "Well, if it isn't the mudblood."  
  
Elena responded "Shut up, Draco."  
  
Hermione said "What are you doing?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you come here to take over the whole school? Or, let me rephrase that, Did you come here to take over the whole MALE population of this school?"  
  
"Hermione, what are you talking about? Have you talked to Ron yet?"  
  
"Don't bring him into this, I don't want to think about him. But what makes you think you can come here and take my boyfriend? Huh? Just because you have the attention of every guy, doesn't mean you can have them."  
  
"Hermione, you don't understand, you have to talk to Ron."  
  
"It seems like mudblood's mad, what did you do to her baby?" said Draco.  
  
"Don't call me baby, in fact don't talk to me at all" replied Elena.  
  
"Your girlfriend was kissing my boyfriend, that's what happened."  
  
"What? You were kissing weasel?"  
  
"NO! It's not like that, please Hermione talk to him, he'll explain everything."  
  
"I just came to tell you that I never want to see your ass near him or me again and that I don't need an explanation for what I saw" and Hermione left the Great Hall. Draco was the first to talk when she left, he said "What did she mean when she said you kissed weasel?"  
  
"Look, this has nothing to do with you, and I think you should go back to Millicent, because it seems that someone is trying to take her from you" said Elena, as she pointed at Millicent.  
  
Draco turned to see what she meant and it seemed as if Millicent was about to kiss another boy. When Draco turned, Elena got up and left, not caring about breakfast or anything else but making sure that Ron talked with Hermione. 


	7. Oooh La La

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and 1 charater. Well, I shall be needing more reviews, lol. This chapter is sorta preperation for what is to come, lol. Well, next chapter shall be short.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That morning, Harry had gotten up early, he didn't want to talk to Ron. He wanted to think about what Elena had said the night before. He didn't want to believe her, but something inside told him she wasn't lying. Either way, he had to talk to Hermione. 'Poor Hermione' he thought, 'she doesn't deserve this, she didn't do anything to deserve it.' He left the dormitory for the common room, he hoped to find her there. After a few minutes of waiting for her, she arrived.  
  
He wanted to tell her everything Elena had said, but she said "I have to go talk to someone, I'll be upstairs in a minute."  
  
"Sure, but hurry up." Hermione left and Harry was left to think a bit longer about what happened.  
  
When Hermione came back, he was convinced Elena had told him the truth. He told her everything, everything that Elena had told him. After doing so, Hermione didn't know what to do, she had just insulted Elena in front of everyone because of a lie. She felt so embarassed because not only had she blamed Elena for something she didn't do, but she did it in front of basically the whole school. She told Harry what she had done and Harry told her to go and apologize to Elena, hopefully she would forgive her. They also had to talk to Ron. He was involved in this as much as they were. After classes that day Harry had to go practice for the Slytherin/Gryffindor game that was next week. He had an excellent practice and was dead tired when he got back from it. He went to shower and after went down to the Great Hall for dinner. He saw Ron and Hermione there already, talking. She had obviously already sorted out the conflict with him. Then he looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Elena sitting alone eating. Then he saw Draco surrounded by his gang of friends and Millicent eating. He felt bad for Elena so he decided he would talk to her after dinner. He told them that they had to talk to her now, and Hermione reminded him that tomorrow was Elena's birthday. He remembered that tomorrow was also a Hogsmead weekend. He would take her somewhere and buy her a gift on then way. He turned to look at Elena and saw that she was getting up to leave. He told Ron and Hermione he was going to go talk to her, left them and went after her. When they were out of the Great Hall, he ran up to her yelling "Hey Elena, wait!" She stopped, turned to see who was calling her and faintly smiled. "Hey Harry, how have you been?"  
  
"I've been fine, but you don't seen so good, what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, I'm just tired, that's all" lied Elena.  
  
"Really is that it?"  
  
"Yes, don't worry about me. So what's new?"  
  
"Well, Hermione and Ron are back, and it's all thanks to your explanation."  
  
"Yes, well they deserve to be together."  
  
"Maybe they're not the only ones who deserve it" he said.  
  
"Or maybe they are."  
  
"Really Elena what's wrong?"  
  
"Well, I can't say it here, there's too many people."  
  
"Why don't we go to the Myrtle's bathroom, there's never anyone there."  
  
"Sure."  
  
When they got there they saw Myrtle wasn't around.  
  
"Well...?"  
  
"Well, I haven't been feeling very good, and I've had some strange dreams lately. As if I'm living someone else's life. I know it seems stupid, and that's why I didn't want to tell you downstairs. And well today I don't know what happened. It was like I didn't live for an hour. I remember being in my bed, writing on my diary and that's it. I 'woke up' in the common room and I don't remember doing anythig for that whole hour. It was as if I was possesed or something. I don't know, I was probably sleep-walking. I told you it was stupid."  
  
"You probably do sleep-walk, but don't worry. Hey, tomorrow's your birthday right?"  
  
"Yes, how did you remember?"  
  
"I have my ways" he said. They laughed at the comment and the face he made with it.  
  
"Anyways, would you go to Hogsmead with me?"  
  
"Sure, I think I'll be needing a distraction."  
  
"Excellent, well, do you want me to walk you to your common room?"  
  
"Don't you have anything else to do?"  
  
"Not now."  
  
"All right then."  
  
They arrived and then she told him "Thanks for walking me."  
  
"Don't worry, it was my pleasure."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "Bye."  
  
He said the same and then left. He felt as excited as could be, he remembered feeling that way once before, when in his fifth year Cho Chang had given him a kiss under the mistletoe before the winter holidays. But that had been another type of kiss, sort of like a consolation kiss. This one was real, a real kiss that she, SHE had given him.  
  
He left for the common room after dropping off Elena. He had to go tell Ron and Hermione what had happened. When he got there, he saw them in front of the fireplace. He was glad to have his best friends back together, but now he felt he needed someone too. He told them what had happened and they offered to help him in any way possible. Hermione had an idea. She though that maybe they could get his gift for him.They would give him the gift when he went to the bathroom, and Ron would be waiting there for him with it. That way he had a bit more time with Elena. Well, they all agreed on it and at 6 Harry and Ron would meet at the bathroom of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry gave them the money for the gift and decided to go to bed because he had a big day before him.  
  
The next moning Elena woke up and started thinking of what she would wear. She decided on a pair of dark blue jeans and a tight purple shirt. She thought she had to look nice. She really hadn't put much attention to her appearance since she found out she was going to transfer to Hogwarts, but now, she wanted to impress Harry and look nice for him. After she decided on her clothes, she took a shower and when she got out she smelled like vanilla. She brushed her teeth and then combed her hair. She decided she would make it curly, the muggle way. She blow-dried her hair first then she started curling it. Strand by strand, until every piece of her long black hair had at least a small curve to it. She then decided on what makeup she was going to wear. She didn't want anything flashy, but she didn't want to look plain either. After she put on her makeup (black eyeliner and mascara, and some clear gloss for her lips) She put on her shirt and jeans then she put her shoes on. Then she put on some big hoop earrings and she looked at herself one last time in the mirror before going down to the common room.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry had woken up showering, he also wanted to make a good impression. He did his daily morning routine and then waited for Ron to wake up. When Ron finally woke up he wanted to go meet Elena, he was so anxious. Ron took about an hour to get ready and when they went to the common room, Hermione still was not there. She took about ten minutes to get there and when she did they immediately left to have some breakfast. When they arrived, Elena wasn't there though. Harry was disappointed because that was the only reason why he had been rushing everyone. He was so nervous he barely ate anything.  
  
"Come on Harry, you need to eat. What if you faint or something while you're over there?"  
  
"I won't faint. And besides, I'm not hungry. I just want to leave already."  
  
"Well, we're not going to be leaving until the afternoon so you can just calm down." Just when Hermione had said that, Professor McGonagall had started telling everyone to calm down because she had an announcement. She told everyone that the trip to Hogsmead would be earlier because the staff had to attend a meeting, it would be in about an hour. She went around to all of the common rooms and made her announcement.  
  
Elena was in the Slytherin common room when she heard it and went down to get some breakfast. She wasn't exactly hungry, but she wanted to get away from the staring eyes of all of the males in the common room. She didn't think that it would be such a commotion. She had just wanted to look better that day because she was going out with Harry. She didn't want the attention from anyone else but him. When she got to the Great Hall she went to sit down at her table and she got exactly the same response from all of the guys as she had in the common room. She grabbed a piece of bacon, some eggs and a glass of orange juice. She ate as quickly as she could because she just wanted to leave as soon as possible. Unfortunately she saw Draco appoach her. She just wanted to get up and leave at that moment, but she thought it would seem stupid so she just looked down at her food.  
  
"Hello Elena." She didn't reply.  
  
"You look different today. I mean you've looked beautiful since I saw you for the first time, but now, you just--" he said getting closer, "seem--" closer "irrisistable."  
  
When he said that he placed his lips on hers and kissed her.  
  
"Get away!!" she yelled when she felt his lips on hers.  
  
She ran out of the Great Hall and went to her dorm room. She grabbed her tooth brush and tooth past and went to the bathroom sink to brush her teeth. How disgusting it was to be kissed by Draco. It just felt sickening. When she finished brushing she heard everyone talking excitedly and leaving the room. She went after them and heard that it was time to leave. She started looking for Harry in the crowd, but there was no need to because Harry had already found her. When she saw him she noticed he had a light in his eyes that wasn't there before. She also noticed his breath smelled minty when he opened it to greet her. She greeted him too and they left talking together.  
  
Harry was very nervous because he had no idea what he would do if he didn't make it in time to meet Ron. But now all he could think of was her. She looked perfect, flawless. She looked like a fallen angel. He couldn't stop staring at her, how did he ever get a date with the world's most beautiful girl? He couldn't explain it. He also noticed that he wasn't the only one that thought that way. He saw that all the males stared at her where ever she went. It didn't matter because he had her to himself. Elena didn't want anyone else's attention either. The first place they went was to the three broomsticks. They wanted to get some butterbeers. They stayed there for a long time, just talking.  
  
While they were on their date, Hermione and Ron went looking for Harry's gift to Elena. They wanted something nice, but not too expensive. They finally found a platinum necklace with a diamond in the center. They went to the three broomsticks and when they got there, they saw that Harry and Elena were already there. They went to sit down near them. Ron and Harry then went to bathroom to exchange the gift. When Harry saw it, he thought it was perfect for her. They went back out with the girls and then Harry and Elena left. He told her he would take her to a place that only few people knew of. She thought it would be nice to talk to Harry alone.  
  
They arrived at what looked like an abandoned little house. Harry said it was called the 'Shrieking Shack' because the people of Hogsmead had thought it was haunted. Outside it looked completely different than what it looked like inside. Outside it looked old and about to collapse at any moment. Inside, it looked like out of a dream. The walls were green, the furniture was made of leather and all black and in the middle of the room, there was a fireplace that glowed green fire. It seemed perfect. Harry told Elena to sit down, so she did. He sat next to her.  
  
"I just wanted to say happy birthday, and I hope you had a great day because I know I did. Not only that, but I also have something for you."  
  
"Oh, you didn't have to get me anything."  
  
"I know, but I wanted to."  
  
Elena felt herself getting red. Then she saw him get a black velvet box out of his pocket. He opened it for her and she saw the necklace that was inside. She thought it was beautiful and told him so.  
  
She said "It's amazing. Thank you, but really, you didn't have to give me anything."  
  
"You deserve it."  
  
Then he held up her hair and put it on her. He thought they went together. She hugged him and then he stared into her eyes. He could just stare at her forver and never get tired. He felt he needed to do something to make the moment unforgettable. So he acted on impulse and kissed her. She didn't know what to do, she was surprised by it, but she went with it. Harry was thinking 'What is she going to think of me? She's not going to want to talk to me anymore. She'll get up and leave at any moment now,' but when she didn't, he just deepened the kiss.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK, I really don't put ending notes, (they're usually at the beginning) but I felt it necessary to this time. Well, NEXT chapter will be short because it will have some very graphic sex in it. I shall remind you again, it's just that I don't want reviews saying that I didn't warn or something like that, OK?? Well, If you would be so kind as to REVIEW!!!!! It would be greatly appreciated, lol. 


	8. Getting some

Disclaimer: I own only 1 character.  
  
Well, this is chapter 8, enjoy! (remember this is the first sex scene I've ever written so that's why it's all crappy, lol.)  
  
She felt his tounge exploring her mouth and liked it. At that moment there was nothing else except her and Harry. Everything else just vanished. They felt that the kiss wasn't enough. They needed more of each other. Inside, Elena was thinking 'This is it. This is the moment you've been waiting for, he's the one who will take your virginity.' Then she asked herself 'Is he worth it? Does he deserve it?' and after thinking of what they had gone through she answered 'Yes, he's all I've been waiting for.' And that was the only thing she needed to know to go through with everything. It had suddenly started raining outside.  
  
Harry started thinking the same thing Elena had been thinking. 'Where is this going to lead to?' he thought to himself. He had an idea, but didn't want to ruin the moment, so he just kept going. He was going to stop whenever she told him to, but she never told him to. He felt his manhood getting harder as he kept kissing her. He looked into her eyes before doing anything she didn't want to do and she said it was all right. He slowly placed his hands on her back and started pulling on her shirt. She helped him and then they worked on his shirt. When it was off, they started kissing again and she started taking off his belt. Neither one of them had done this before, so it was a learning experience for both. She took off her shoes then he started pulling her jeans off. She was left in only a black silk bra and a matching thong. He took a moment to look at her. She really was beautiful. She started to pull down his pants and once they were off, they again started kissing. He then started kissing her neck. He was sucking on one spot and then, started going lower again, down to her left breast. He unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor. He kissed her nipple and then started sucking on it. He looked at her and asked if she wanted to keep going. She told him it was okay, because she felt that he had cared enough about her to ask. So he kept going. He took off her thong and then she took off his boxers. They didn't know what to do, but they acted on impulse. She started kissing his chest, then went lower and lower until she found the one spot she had been thinking of. She started placing kissed on the sides of his penis. He felt shivers go up and down his spine, but they were replaced by pleasure when she started sucking on the tip of it. He was about to ejaculate when she stopped. She started kissing him again and then she felt one of his fingers teasing her inner thigh. Then she felt the same finger go into her vagina. He started rubbing her clitoris and at the same time go in and out of her. She wanted to scream, but instead kept on moaning. She knew she was about to climax. But then he took the finger out of her, and instead layed her down, opened her legs and placed his tounge where his finger was. She was thinking of how good it felt. He was thinking that maybe she didn't feel right doing it. She finally climaxed while his tounge was in her. He got a taste of her honey. She suddenly started thinking of what was next. She knew what was going to happen, he knew it too, but neither of them seemed to care about anything. They just wanted each other. They needed each other. So it finally happened. Elena was thinking 'This is it. Nothing else matters now. I need him, and I know he needs me too.' Harry was thinking the same thing. He moved up and inserted his penis at her opening. He pushed himself into her, and when he did so she felt tears roll out of her eyes. It was the worst pain ever, but she knew he was worth it.  
  
"Does it hurt?" he asked.  
  
"Don't worry" she answered.  
  
"Do you want to keep going?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. So he did. He slowly pulled out of her, and then in again. They moved together in perfect motion without losing rhythm. They felt as though they were about to explode, but they didn't want to stop. They kept going until they indulged themselves. Harry collapsed on top of Elena and he kissed her on the forehead. He noticed that she still had tears falling from her eyes, and he wanted to make her feel better. He hugged her, conjured up some blankets and they fell asleep together.  
  
They slept there the whole night, while the rain kept pouring outside. They completely forgot about everything. The next morning, Elena was the first one to wake up. When she did she saw Harry sleeping peacefully under her and she smiled to herself. She remembered what had happened the night before and she smiled even wider. She had given her most preacious treasure to the man that she loved. Just when she thought that Harry woke up and smiled at her.  
  
"You look beautiful," he said.  
  
"So do you," she replied.  
  
They both laughed. They didn't want to get up and break the charm, but they knew they had to. Everyone would probably be wondering were they were and they knew they were going to get in trouble. But they both knew it had been worth it. There was nothing that could keep them apart now. Elena was the first one to get up. She didn't want to, but she slowly moved and lifted up. She grabbed one of the sheets around her and gathered her clothes.  
  
"Where's the bathroom?" she asked Harry.  
  
"Don't tell me you're going to change in the bathroom!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Why? It's not like I haven't seen you naked."  
  
"I know but..."  
  
"Just change here. I'll pretend I'm not watching" he said.  
  
She smiled and didn't argue anymore. It was true, he had seen her naked. So she let the sheet around her fall to the floor and she bend down to get her thong. She put it on and the she put her jeans on. Just watching her getting dressed was getting Harry hard. She noticed, and then went over to him. He was embarassed when she saw, but then she kneeled down in front of him and placed his dick in her mouth. She slowly started sucking on it, and then went faster. She accelerated until he ejaculated into her mouth. She swallowed hard and then continued dressing. When she was done, Harry dressed himself. He slowly went up to her and kissed her. She felt his tounge in her mouth and again she started getting hot. She thought they would already be in trouble and it wouldn't matter if they were any later, but she really didn't feel like getting completely undressed again. So he started touching her breasts over her shirt, and then moved his hands under. He was playing with her nipples when his left hand unzipped her pants and slid down to her moist folds. He started rubbing her clitoris, stopped, and then inserted one finger in her. It was hard because he had no room to move it inside and out, but he managed to somehow, bringing her to her climax. Elena really wanted to go back to school now so she zipped her pants and told Harry she would wait outside for him. Harry went after her and they left the Shrieking Shack for Hogwarts. 


End file.
